Alex Vs Tori
by Songwriter715
Summary: Alex  Jade's little brother  is new at Hollywood Arts and is in the mood to stir up trouble. Read and Review. By the way some of the songs in this story are written by me. Enjoy!
1. Alex

What happens when Jade's little brother is finally old enough for High School, but he's going to Hollywood Arts. And this is trouble when he is twice is mean as Jade, twice as smart, and twice as talented or so he says… (To be explained.) I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.

Set at the beginning of the school year, (a few days after Tori arrived.)

"How in the hell did you get into Hollywood Arts Alex! You're not even talented!" yelled Jade with rage as she was standing above her newly 14 year old while he was eating cereal. "First of all can you move I'm trying to eat cereal and you're blocking my sunlight? Seconded of all I'm just as talented as you and most likely even better than you." said Alex as he took a bite of cereal. "When did you even audition? asked Jade with her evil glance. "Remember when I went to that all day mass at church?" asked Alex. "Yea that was like 2 weeks ago. So what?" replied Jade. "Well I skipped that and went to the school auditioned and they let me in." said Alex as he got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. "Fine. But I can't wait till they kick you out for having no talent." said Jade with her grin of evil as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. "Yea whatever lets go before I splash water on you and you melt." said Alex as he grabbed his bag from behind the chair and went after Jade.

"Okay this is Hollywood Arts, Now leave me alone." said Jade as they entered the school. Jade walked over to Beck's locked where he was talking with Andre and Tori. Alex followed Jade over to her friends. "Hey Jade, whose your shadow?" asked Andre as Jade gave beck a kiss. "That's my little twerp of a brother Alex. Who I told to leave me alone." said Jade looking at Alex. "Aw Jade don't be so hard on him on his first day." said Tori with caring eyes. "Yea listen to overuse of makeup, it's my first day." said Alex with a smile. Jade cracked a smile when Tori leaped at him. But the leap was unsuccessful as she was held back by Andre. "Let me at him." said Tori extending her arms trying to grab Alex who was walking away trying to find his first class. "No it's not right to hurt small children." said Andre struggling to keep her back. Tori calmed down and turned to Jade. "I hate your brother." said Tori. "Agreed. We have to get him out of here so we don't have to deal with him. I can't believe I'm saying this but truce?" asked Jade with a regretting look. The group looked at Tori. "Were in if she is in." said Beck. "I'm in" said Tori.

"Great now when I was interrogating him at breakfast this morning I saw in his backpack and there was a slip with the words "bad, singing, improve" so we just challenge him to a sing off. You can sing "Make it Shine" and he can sing something else." said Jade with a devious smile. "Okay." said Tori. A few hours later they found Alex outside the school listing to music. "Hey mini Jade! I challenge you to a sing off to see who the better singer is." said Tori with a grin. "Okay how about tonight 8 o'clock." said Alex with a small smile. "Perfect." said Tori.

Okay that is Part 1 to my first ever story I will write more and I hope you enjoyed it =).


	2. Karaoke Okey Dokey

I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. And I own the song in this fanfic called "Start the Show". Enjoy.

It was 8 o'clock at karaoke dokey and Alex had already registered with Tori. "You're going down you little demon." said Tori. "I'd reply with an insult about your hair, clothes, and again overuse of make-up but I want to save my voice." said Alex as he walked away. "Jade imma kill him." said Tori. "Yea I know the feeling. Now remember this is all going on the SLAP. I've got Sinjin recording so go win." said Jade pushing Tori to the stage. "OKAY! How's everyone doing! (Crowd goes crazy) Now we have a small sing off with Tori Vega and Alex West. Tori will be performing "Make it Shine" and Alex said he would be performing something he wrote called "Start the Show". Now Tori you're up first." Said the Dj. Tori got up on stage and began to sing.

"Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then  
>I breath it in<br>To let it go  
>And you don't know<br>Where you are now  
>What it would come to<br>If only somebody could hear  
>When you figure out how<br>You're lost in the moment  
>You disappear<p>

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dreams in action  
>You're never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction  
>Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<br>Cause you know that if your live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/v/victoria_justice/make_it_ ]  
>Reaching high feeling low<br>I'm holding on and letting go  
>I like to shine I'll shine for you<br>And it's time to  
>Show the world how<br>It's a little bit closer  
>As long as I'm ready to go<br>All we have is right now  
>As long as you feel it inside you know<p>

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dream in action  
>Your never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction  
>Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<p>

Cause you know that if you live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how  
>It's all been said and done<br>That harder times can change your mind  
>And make you wanna run<br>But you want it  
>And you need it<br>Like you need to breathe the air  
>If they doubt you<br>Just believe it  
>That's enough to get you there<p>

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dream in action  
>Your never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction  
>Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<br>Cause you know that if you live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it SHINE!"

The crowed went crazy. "Thank, you. Thank you!" said Tori as she thanked the crowed and shot Alex an evil look. "That is going to be tough to follow Alex. You go this?" said the Dj. Alex took the microphone and motioned for the Dj to start the music. Then something happened that made Jade, Tori, Beck and Andre stare wide eyed. Alex began to sing, and he was good.

Here we go

Start the show

Don't you see,

It's time to party

Crank the music

Get on the dance floor

Get ready for moreeeeee

I'm here to stay

Not goanna go away

Sooooooo

HERE WE GO

Party to the late

An hour if you dare

Nobody's goanna care

So now it's time to start the show

Because can't you see

You can't stop the party

Crank the music louder

Turn it up, turn it up

Let's go hit the dance floor

You don't like it there's the door

If you do

Turn the music up and…

GET ON THE DANCE FLOOR!

When Alex stopped he did a small hair swoop and the crowed went just as crazy as they did with Tori. "That's impossible" said Jade. "Well it looks like a tie!" said the Dj astounded. "Well played Vega but remember this I will beat you, and I will be Hollywood Arts top singer." said Alex with a tone that stuck fear into Tori.

Hoped you liked it. Review please. Flamers can go die. =)


	3. West Vs Vega The Gauntlet is Thrown

Hey guys hope you are liking the story remember to Review so I can see if you are enjoying it. And flamers can go die.

The next day everyone was a buzz about what happened last night at karaoke dokey. After Sinjin uploaded the video within the hour it had over 1000 views. "A tie, How did he get so good that he tied with you?" asked Andre. "Well he is Jade's little brother, I guess he learned his singing and attitude from Jade." said Beck looking at Jade. "Hey guys guess what!" said Cat as she ran over to the group that was hanging by Tori's locker. "What is it little red?" said Andre. "I went to this restaurant last night and it had this amazing food called little red riding hood cake!" said Cat with her bubbly voice. The group looked at her with an odd look. "Okay then aside from Cat's small interruption, we need to find out how to beat Alex because obviously he can sing." said Jade. "Well I don't know it's not like he is going to cause any trouble right?" said Tori with a doubtful smile. Just then Robbie and his puppet Rex ran up. "Yo sweet lips, you got to come see this." said Rex. "I was going to say that, well in different words." said Robbie. "Can it and tell us where is this thing we must see." said Jade. "Front of the school, it's your brother." said and out of breath Robbie.

The group of Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie went outside to see what the problem was. "Attention in light of recent events the school's showcase was supposed to headline Tori Vega. But now a new challenger has stepped up so we are going to have a sing off in 3 weeks to see who the better singer for the showcase is. And if it is a tie these two will have to sing a duet." said the principal. Alex and Tori looked at the principal with odd looks because neither of them wanted to do a duet with the other. So now they knew they had to practice and get better. After the announcement the crowd of people disbanded and started to head off for their first period class. "What the hell!" said Tori enraged. "Like I said last night, I'm taking you down. But let's make this more original. You have to sing something that you have already sang, no more little songs written by dreads over there. And I will sing an original song by me." said Alex looking devious. "Fine, but you better watch your back. And because I'm nice, let the better singer win." said Tori. "I plan to." said Alex as he walked away.

After the encounter with Alex the group went to their first class with Sikowitz. "Hello class, please sit in a chair and not on top of it, we just cleaned the blood up." said Sikowitz. Tori looked at her seat and saw some blood so she quickly jumped up and moved. "Now today we will be learning about plot of movies. In every good movie there is the hero and the Jade. "The Jade?" asked Andre. "Yes someone ruthless and mean no offense Jade." said Sikowitz. "I like it." replied Jade. "Okay back to the hero and the Jade. In order to beat someone like the Jade you must be able to be smarter and better than him/her" said Sikowitz. RING DING RING.


	4. Songwriters

New Chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

After class Beck and Jade went off to go get some food from the cafeteria and Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori went to the quad to eat some of the food from the taco cart in the quad. "So what am I goanna sing?" asked Tori. "I have no idea, Alex has eliminated "Make it Shine", "You're the Reason", "Freak the Freak Out", "Tell Me that you Love Me", "Song 2 you", and "Begging on your Knees". Face it your out of songs that you can sing that he hasn't written off." said Andre. "Yea and plus you have to write it yourself, ha-ha he he" giggled Cat. "I KNOW THAT!" yelled Tori. "Oh calm down Tori, you can write a song, hell imma help you write the lyrics." said Andre. "You can't I have to write the song myself." said Tori as she slammed her head on the table. "Wrong oh Tori." said Beck coming from the cafeteria with Jade right next to him. "Huh?" said Tori as she lifted her head off the table.

"Look Vega someone put this morning's little announcement on the under the Title "Vega vs. West" and the same person recorded your rules with Alex after the announcement and we reviewed it and Alex said "You need to write the song on your own" said Jade as she sat down next to Beck. "Which means you can have help with everything else!" said Andre as he got up. "Great I will be over tonight to help you with the lyrics." said Andre. "Awesome!" said Tori as she jumped up and ran over and hugged Andre.

Nightfall came and Tori was on her couch helping Andre with the lyrics. "Tori! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be in a singing contest, I wanted to sign up!" said Trina in a panic as she ran downstairs. "Because it's only available to me and Alex because he just had to go and stir up trouble." said Tori with a tone of anger. "Who is Alex?" asked Trina. "Jade's little devil of a brother, and get this he can sing as good maybe better than Tori." said Andre. Tori shot him a glare and Andre apologized. "Ah. Anyway what is the prize of this little sing off?" asked Trina. "Winner gets to be in the school showcase, and if we tie then we have to perform a duet. Which neither of us want so that means I have to try extra hard to beat him. Getting bored Trina went upstairs to go try and practice singing.

"Okay so I think we have a good start to a song right here, imma go and we will work on it tomorrow after school." said Andre as he went out the front door. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Torus went over and opened the door and outside was Jade and Beck with a expression that didn't look good. And in Jade's hand was a tape recorder. "You have go to hear this." said Beck as he walked in.

Hope you guys liked it, New Chapter soon with new songs, maybe a duet, maybe not. We shall see. If you like Scream go to my profile and I will direct you to Scream 5 written by my new friend. Please Read, you will not be sorry.


	5. Pressing News

**UPDATE! Who's excited! Brand new SNEEK PEEK of songs to come this chapter and next chapter a DUET with Jade and Beck. Enjoy! (I OWN THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER AND EVERYOTHER! Except the ones written by Dan Schneider) – Songwriter715**

** "**Well what is it?" asked Tori as she invited Jade and Beck in. "Tori this isn't good and by isn't good I mean that Alex already has an amazing song and he sounds great!" said Jade as she tightened her grip on the tape recorder. "Jade! Stop! Tori needs to hear that." said Beck as he ran over to grab the tape recorder from Jade. "Okay well hit play" said Tori sitting down on her twin red sofas.

"_Here I am _

_ Standing in the rainnn_

_ Feeling too much painnn_

_To go on it's too hard to go on,_

_But now it's a new dawn_

_Feeling so alive inside, Moving at my own pace_

_Cause I see your face_

_Your smile, _

_Makes me want to run a mile_

_Just to get to you" (Song ends for now, the rest will be revealed at the sing off in 2 chapters)_

"Dammit! Jade how does your brother know how to sing and write songs!" asked Tori in frustration after the recording stopped. "I have no idea; I didn't even know he could sing until that night at Karaoke Okey Dokey. "Well he had to learn from somewhere, people just don't have the natural ability to be that good. Even I took lessons as a kid." said Beck who was sitting next to Jade with his hands crossed. "Well it doesn't matter where he learned to sing, all that matters is being better than that." said Tori pointing to the recorder that was now in the middle of the glass table. "Well what have you got so far on the song?" asked Jade. Tori stood up and grabbed the lyric sheet off the kitchen counter and started to sing.

"_You think it's so easy to win,_

_With your little grin_

_Well I'm not going down_

_You can kick me all around_

_But I'm not goanna go down, without a fight_

_Sooo say goodnight_

_You're not goanna win this time_

_Ohhhh Nooo!"_

With that Tori put down the lyric sheet and sat down. "So how is it?" asked Tori with a nervous grin. "I like it" said Beck. "It's good enough so that you can beat him I guess, so far, just don't mess it up?" said Jade with a stern voice. "Don't worry, just try and keep your brother under wraps until the big night." said Tori. "I'll try, but we can't tomorrow Beck and I signed up for an act in the big school showcase. But another couple signed up to so we have to have auditions." said Jade with an annoyed look. "We'll do fine" said Beck as he grabbed his Jacket. "Yea Yea, let's go" said Jade as she got up and stormed out the door. "See ya Tori" said Beck as he ran after Jade closing the door behind him. "3…2…1" said Tori. CRASH! "Jade! You can't do that to car windows!" yelled Beck "There it is" said Tori with a smile as she went upstairs to go to bed.

Sorry it's a short chapter but new update soon!


End file.
